


Moonstone And Fairy Wings

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Consensual, Consensual Violence, Crack, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Fluff, Gifts, Good Peter Hale, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Peter being adorable, Roughness, Sane Peter Hale, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sexual Tension, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Werewolf Courting, Wolfsbane Bullets, a little bit at least, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m actually going out?” Stiles scratched the back of his head. “With someone? For dinner? Tonight?” He mumbled and bit his lip repeatedly to calm his jumping stomach.<br/>“Like a date?” John’s eyebrows rose up in disbelief and for a second Stiles felt a little insulted. He could’ve easily gotten a date. Maybe.<br/>“Yup, a date.”<br/>The sheriff’s confused face scrunched up even further. “Has Derek asked you out finally? I figured he would sooner or later, after leaving you so many presents…”<br/>Stiles began to splutter. “Derek?” He yelped, high pitched and absolutely shocked. “I’m not going on a date with Derek! How…what even? Dad!” </p><p>-</p><p>Or: Peter is asking Stiles out, they go on a date... well, almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonstone And Fairy Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Steter thing I did.

Stiles didn’t really expect the Saturday one week after his 18th birthday to be unusual. Maybe a wendigo or a new coven of witches, maybe another call from Scott that their plans were cancelled because Allison wanted to hang out with Scott, but those things were normal.

And the fact that a wendigo or a coven of revenge seeking witches were considered normal in Stiles’ world was scary and somehow sad.

He was sitting on his bed with his laptop in his lap, clicking through a very inconclusive and unhelpful bestiary, when the doorbell ranged.

His dad was at work, so Stiles groaned, pushed his laptop aside and got out of bed. Maybe the mailman had a late birthday present from some relative for him.

Whoever it was, Stiles wouldn’t change out of his comfortable sweats and the worn out Beacon Hills Station shirt he wore, which had once belonged to his dad. But he did smother down his bird nest like hair a little bit before opening the door.

To his surprise, Peter Hale stood on the porch, for once not wearing his usual smug smirk but instead looking genuinely friendly. It was unnerving.

“Peter?” Stiles asked confused for more than one reason.

First, Peter was looking friendly.

Second; Peter was ringing the doorbell instead of simply showing up in his room in the usual Hale-way. 

Third; Peter, dressed to impress as usual, seemed to wear clothes that suited his perfect body even more than normally. The tight V-neck allowed a glimpse of the smooth skin of his chest and a little bit of chest hair peeked out.

This body did _things_ to Stiles very bisexual dick. If it hadn’t been for the fact that it was Peter who that chest belonged to, he would’ve been smelling like a newlywed’s bedroom right now.

“Stiles.” Peter smiled, his wolfish grin replaced by a charming expression that made Stiles feel a little queasy. Something wasn’t right.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be creeping into my bedroom through the window? The usual Hale-way, you know?” Stiles snorted, but his voice sounded a little nervous. Dammit.

“Dear boy, I have so little in common with my…socially helpless nephew. I know what doorbells are used for and understand that showing up in people’s bedrooms unexpected, doesn’t leave the best impression of me.” Peter said easily, before his eyes narrowed slightly. “And now stop being nervous, I’ve no means of harming you in any way.”

‘ _Dear boy’_ Stiles almost chocked when he heard the words.

Peter had always been creepy in the same way this one uncle everyone had, whose hugs always lingered a little too long.

But this was a whole new level of creep.

“The best impression of you?” Stiles snorted. “Compared to my first impression of you being a psychotic, murderous, revenge seeking and absolutely insane alpha, you showing up in my bedroom uninvited would almost be harmless.” At Peter’s arched eyebrows he quickly continued. “And that was not an invitation to show up in my bedroom!”

Peter chuckled, actually chuckled, sounding genuinely amused.

“I’m perfectly sane and not murderous anymore, thanks to you setting me on fire again and my nephew killing me. It’s so nice to be in my right mind again.”

Stiles shifted nervously on his feet, still not sure if he should make a run for the bag of mountain ash in his bedroom. If he would throw the door closed and lock it, before starting to sprint, he might’ve a chance.

“Then why are you here? Derek would’ve texted me if something would’ve shown up in Beacon Hills. Or has Derek been kidnapped?” Stiles’ eyes widened, his mind already racing about possible ways of freeing the resident alpha, who was known for being kidnapped and tortured.

“No, no. My nephew spends the weekend camping with his pups. Pack bonding an all, running around under the full moon and chasing squirrels.” Peter said nonchalantly. “I’m here because I wanted to talk to you.”

“Talk to me?” Now Stiles was entirely confused and 90% sure that Peter was influenced by some sort of spell.

“Why yes Stiles, you’re the only one in this town worth having a conversation with. Everybody else is simply so…boring.” Peter sighed with an almost suffering expression, before smiling again. “Now, Stiles, will you let me take you out for dinner?”

Stiles mouth fell open and this was one of the rare moments in his life where he was speechless. Had…had Peter, _Peter_ , just asked him out?

“What.” His voice was flat and disbelieving.                               

“Dinner, you and me. Tonight and if you aren’t free, even though you don’t look like you have any plans, on another day.” Peter explained slowly with a hint of the Hale-eye roll that was so Peter that Stiles considered that the man wasn’t under the influence of a spell.

“This isn’t funny Peter. Don’t you have anything better to do than to make fun of me? Like, growling at bunnies or killing some unsuspecting alpha for his or her power?” The human crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

Only a week prior Jackson had spent the entire pack meeting making fun of Stiles for being a virgin and having never gone on a date. He really couldn’t stand Peter doing the same for fun.

“I would never make fun of you for being untouched dear boy. I’m merely interested in taking you out for dinner.”

“Like, a date dinner or simply dinner?” Stiles asked slowly, not entirely sure what to do with the situation.

“A date.” Peter confirmed simply.

“Yeah but no thanks.” The human was about to close the door again, to call Deaton about possible spells that would explain the wolf’s behavior, but Peter stopped him.

“Let me at least give you a late birthday present.” The man said, not looking taken aback at all.

“A late birthday present?” Stiles questioned, expecting a box with a venomous spider inside it, but instead it a black USB stick was held in front of his face.

“I know you have the Argent’s bestiary, but I think this might help you more. Don’t lose it though and make sure nobody else can get access to it!” Peter insisted, dropping the stick into Stiles’ hand, before smiling at him again. “Have a good day, Stiles.” And with those words the wolf turned around and went back to his sleek car that made Stiles a little weak in his knees and his insides ache to drive it just once.

Before he had a chance to react, the car engine came to live and the car shot down the road, vanishing behind the corner.

Stiles quickly locked the door after confirming that Peter really was gone, before calling Deaton, insisting that Peter might be under the influence of a spell. The vet shot down his theory quickly, telling him that he shouldn’t bother him with such nonsense and hung up.

Left alone with his confusion, Stiles decided that he might as well use the bestiary that had been given to him, to look through it for possible causes of Peter’s sudden change in behavior. Something just didn’t feel right.

The fact that he squealed a little in delight when he opened the new bestiary on his laptop and saw how much information it held, would be something that he would never tell anybody.

-

Stiles didn't tell anybody other than Deaton about Peter asking him out for dinner. It felt like something he didn't need to tell anyone, like it was something private.

And maybe he simply didn't want to tell anyone because he knew deep down that they wouldn’t care or wouldn’t want to hear it.

Lydia would scold and tell him that she didn’t want to hear anything Peter related, Isaac, Erica and Boyd wouldn’t even let him have a conversation with them, Derek… maybe Derek would listen. He did that sometimes, listening to Stiles.

Scott… Scott wouldn’t care.

The first time Stiles realized that Scott didn’t really care about Stiles, it had felt like a knife was stabbed through his chest and twisted endlessly once it had pierced his heart. It had always been Stiles&Scott, like PB&Jelly, they were a unit that would never separate. Always care about each other, always listen to each other, always trusting the other one.

It had changed so long ago, but Stiles had been obvious about it. Had _wanted_ to be obvious.

Scott didn’t need him anymore.

The worst part was, that Scott didn’t even mean to hurt Stiles, because Scott would never want to harm anybody, but Scott didn’t care about Stiles enough to notice just how much it was hurting him.

So Stiles didn’t tell Scott.

He had contemplated telling his dad, just because, but then again, he didn’t really want Peter to be shot because they needed the guy and his dad did have wolfsbane bullets after all. And even if he didn’t, he would call the Argents, who had wolfsbane _everything_!

And Peter hadn’t shown up at Stiles’ house after that, so he thought the wolf had been done making fun of him or whatever it was that he did.

He was wrong.

Exactly one week later, his doorbell rang again and he knew his dad wasn’t home. So he went downstairs, opened the door and there stood Peter.

“Hello Stiles.” The wolf said with a charming smile.

“Peter.” Stiles greeted shortly, still not entirely sure how he was supposed to react.

“I brought you a little something.” Peter handed over a neatly wrapped package. The wrapping paper looked expensive, could wrapping paper even be expensive?

“Uh, thank you?” He took the package hesitantly, not really wanting to open it. It scared him what could be inside it. Not because it was necessarily dangerous, but because he felt like it was too much to accept.

But it would be impolite to ignore it, so he carefully unwrapped the wrapping paper, surprised to find a worn out looking book inside. It was leather bound without a title and looked like it had been around for quite some time and used frequently.

He carefully opened it, expecting the leather to fall apart, but even though it looked worn out, it was entirely intact and well taken care off.

The pages inside were yellowed at the edges and not the usual white of books now days. It wasn’t a printed book, everything seemed to be written by hand with black ink and great care. There were drawings, ingredients, recipes, instructions, different chapters, symbols and explanations. It looked like a magic book out of a movie.

“What is this?” He asked in awe, carefully tracing the written words with his index finger. He felt a spark go through his body where he touched the paper, feeling the magic that was bound to the book.

“It’s a spell book. It’s a beginner’s book for witches and other magic users, such as sparks, such as you. It should teach you how to control and use your magic much better than Deaton would.” Peter explained, obviously pleased with himself. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, it’s amazing!” Stiles breathed, unable to look away from the fascinating pages. “Thank you.” Then he realized that it was Peter who had given it to him.

“What do you want in return?” He asked, cautious but curious.

“Nothing, I would just like to ask you if you’d like to go out for dinner with me, or maybe a movie.” Peter said with a shrug, and surprisingly enough it didn’t sound like Stiles would’ve to agree to dinner. “Only if you want to of course.”

Stiles hesitated, gnawing his lower lip, before he shook his head.

“No.” He then answered, feeling a little regretful.

“Alright, maybe another time.” Peter smiled, before turning around and walking back to his car.

-

It continued, Peter leaving him small gifts, not always in person, sometimes they just waited at the front porch when Stiles came home, other times his father had already taken them inside and put in Stiles’ room. Sometimes Peter gave him Reese’s at pack meetings, and one time he had even brought a bright red and super fluffy hoodie for Stiles, when they had to look through the preserve for clues of fairies and it was too chilly for California to be normal.

After one and a half months, Stiles decided that maybe, maybe Peter deserved a chance. The guy had been nothing but nice to him after all and not tried to kill anyone ever since coming back from the dead.

Also; Stiles might’ve developed a little crush on Peter because the man wasn’t only good looks, he had an excellent humor and the only person who really let Stiles talk and actually listened.

So when Peter showed up at his front door, having a small rune stone in his hands that would increase Stiles’ magic abilities, he finally caved in.

“Okay.” He mumbled, staring at the beautiful stone in his fingers that tickled his magic somehow.

“Okay?” Peter began to smirk slightly, obviously pleased with Stiles’ decision.

“Okay, I’ll go out with you. Just once, no promises, just a friendly dinner.” He said, pocketing the stone and crossing his arms. “And there will be rules, like, no violence towards others, no going to places where they serve cut off human body parts and nowhere, where my dad or my friends could see us, because they wouldn’t stop bothering us and my dad would shoot you or get a heart attack.” Stiles made clear and Peter chuckled.

“I can follow these rules easily, dear boy.” The wolf grinned, before he turned around. “I’ll pick you up at 7, try to wear something else than sweatpants.”

“Fuck you.” Stiles called after him and scoffed down at his sweatpants. “You’re fine just the way you are.”

-

He decided that it would be fine if he wore jeans and a T-Shirt. And maybe the black pair of jeans was very tight and showed off his ass and maybe the white shirt fit very well with his skin tone- Lydia’s words not his. And maybe he put on a grey hoodie that Peter had given him and if he did, then it was his decision alone. Nobody would ever know that he carried the rune stone with him anyways.

He wasn’t entirely sure if he should put on cologne, but then he decided that showering would be enough, because everything else would probably assault Peter’s nose.

Sadly his dad came home at 6.30 and didn’t seem tired enough to go straight to bed after his triple shift.

“Hey kiddo, what do you want for dinner?” His dad asked him, quickly glancing into his room to check if it was still clean or already a mess again.

“Uh, nothing I’m actually going out?” Stiles scratched the back of his head. “With someone? For dinner? Tonight?” He mumbled and bit his lip repeatedly to calm his jumping stomach.

“Like a date?” John’s eyebrows rose up in disbelief and for a second Stiles felt a little insulted. He could’ve easily gotten a date. Maybe.

“Yup, a date.”

The sheriff’s confused face scrunched up even further. “Has Derek asked you out finally? I figured he would sooner or later, after leaving you so many presents…”

Stiles began to splutter. “Derek?” He yelped, high pitched and absolutely shocked. “I’m not going on a date with Derek! How…what even? Dad!”

His dad raised his hands defensively.

“I just thought it would be Derek, you two seem to get a lot closer. I’d be fine with the age difference, you know? He’s a very nice guy and looks out for you.” His father explained, shrugging his shoulders.

“We’re getting a little closer I guess. He’s cool and we’ve a few things in common, but it’s just friendship. He’s kinda taking over Scott’s role in my life?” Stiles asked helplessly, trying everything to get the conversation away from who he’s going on a date with. His dad might be fine with a seven year age difference, but 21 years was a whole different affair.

“I knew it was rough between you and Scott, but I didn’t think Derek would become such a good friend to you.” His dad rubbed his chin, looking unhappy with the fact that Stiles and Scott were drifting apart. “But what can you do. Now, who are you going on a date with? Is it the Martin girl? I thought you were over her.”

“No, it’s not…it’s not Lydia either. We’re friends, I don’t have a crush on her anymore. Haven’t for a while, really.” Stiles worried his lip between his teeth. “Can we maybe not talk about who it is? I’m not sure where the thing is going between my date and me and we’re trying, well I’m trying to keep it private for a little longer.”

John gave him a long look, obviously worrying about his son, before he sighed and nodded. “Alright kiddo, I trust you. And you have to be very important to whoever your date is because all these gifts you’ve gotten seem to be thought through and not something random.”

Stiles felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

“Do you really think I’m important to him?” He asked, ducking his head a little. He knew that some of the gifts Peter had gotten him were hard to find and very rare, but now that he thought about it, he realized that each thing he had gotten, had been something that he loved. None of those things were bought randomly because they might please him, each one was special and perfect just for him. Peter had to have spent a lot of time thinking about what would be the right gift.

“So it’s a boy. Is it the Lahey kid? Or is he dating Scott? Could it be Danny? Are you dating the Whittmore boy?” His dad’s face lit up at the new piece of information he got.

“Dad!” Stiles whined, hiding his face behind his hands.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” John laughed and patted his son on the shoulder. “But I mean it Stiles. You mean a lot to whoever it is that’s taking you out.”

In that moment the doorbell rang. At exactly 7 pm on the dot.

Of course Peter wasn’t anything but on time.

“Shall I get the door?” The sheriff asked, but Stiles quickly pushed past him.

“No dad! Don’t you dare!” He protested and flung himself at the door, slipping out of the house before his dad could get a glimpse of Peter.

When Stiles looked up, he realized that he was almost pressed against Peter’s chest, only a few centimeters separating them.

“Uhh, hi.” He stuttered, trying to not smell too much of arousal.

But Peter wore one of those amazing slim fit button down shirt in black with long sleeves that were pulled up to show off his strong forearms. And as soon as Stiles’ eyes zoomed in on the V-neck that allowed him a peek at Peter’s chest hair, he knew that Peter knew the effect he had on Stiles.

The small twitch of Peter’s lips caused Stiles to groan in embarrassment.

“Yes, yes, you have a great body.” Stiles waved off, huffing to ignore the older man’s smug satisfaction.

“I didn’t say anything, dear boy, but I’m quite pleased to have such an effect on you.” Peter grinned, before he pulled out a pendant out of his pocket. It was small and had the form of a triskelion, but in the middle of it was a blue glowing stone that seemed to have something inside of it.

Stiles took it carefully, holding it closer so he could see what was inside. It looked like wings.

“It’s a pendant that helps to hide you from those who want to harm you. There are other myths surrounding it, some saying that the one wearing it can defy gravity.” Peter explained carefully.

“What’s the blue thing? And what’s inside it?” Stiles asked curiously, blinking at his date wide eyed.

“Moon stone in its purest form, it will glow in the dark. Inside of it are a pair of fairy’s wings. Not all fairies are similar to those we’ve unfortunately encountered. They come in different sizes and the fairy whose wings are in here, was probably not bigger than a thumbnail. The magic of their wings is the reason why they can fly.” Peter explained, while Stiles inspected the pendant closer. It was cool against his skin, but had a certain warmth to it as well.

“Can you put it on me?” He asked almost shyly and Peter nodded with another smirk.

“Sure darling boy, turn around for me.”

Stiles swallowed hard at the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach at the pet name and followed the given command. He turned around and only a second later, Peter put the pendant around his neck, strong fingers caressing the pale expanse of his neck.

Stiles didn’t know why, but he tilted his head a little to the side and heard how Peter’s breath, that had caressed the slightly bared side of his neck only seconds earlier, hitched.

Then a slight growl cut through the air and he felt how the man caressed the vulnerable body part with his lips, nipping on the skin teasingly, not breaking the skin, just reminding Stiles that he could but wouldn’t.

The boy shuddered and felt how his eyes dropped at the warmth that flooded through his body.

When Peter stepped back, he turned around again and stared at the pendant hanging around his neck once more. It caressed his collar bones and sat a little lower than where they met.

“It reminds me of your eyes, such a pretty blue.” Stiles admitted without really wanting to and oh boy, his voice sounded so breathless.

Peter’s eyes flashed at that, the hungry look inside them only getting hungrier and Stiles felt like he was the newborn fawn that had encountered the big bad wolf in the woods and was now face to face with a dangerous predator.

And maybe something inside him screamed that he needed to turn around and try to outrun the wolf, but all he wanted to do was roll over, bear his stomach and wiggle his tail eager at the predator that he knew wouldn’t harm him. Well, wouldn’t harm him in any other way than Stiles wanted to be harmed.

“So, uhm, thank you.” Stiles mumbled, suddenly becoming aware once more, about the effort Peter spent to get him all these things. The butterflies in his stomach turned into fully grown hummingbirds.

And because Stiles didn’t know what else to do, he leaned towards Peter and shyly pressed their lips together.

Just a small kiss. Super small. Like a smooch really.

When he took a small step back again and looked at Peter’s face, he almost laughed.

Never in his life, had he seen the wolf startled, but now he looked absolutely shocked. Like he had just witnessed a winged unicorn descending from the sky, kissing him on the forehead and whispering to him that he was gay now.

But only a second later, the man had regained his composure, chuckled darkly and then quickly pressed Stiles against the house wall, attack his lips with his own.

A startled moan left the human’s lips, but he didn’t hesitate to part them, when Peter’s tongue demanded entrance. Instead he pulled Peter even closer, burying his hands in the wolf’s dark hair and tugged slightly, while a small mewl escaped his throat.

Peter growled in return, hauled Stiles up, who wrapped his legs around the man’s hips immediately, whimpering at the feeling of another crotch against his sensitive cock and clawed fingers holding his ass.

“Such a perfect boy for me.” Peter panted and Stiles nodded eagerly, chasing after the lips that had touched his own only seconds before. He missed the feeling of them on his already.

“Don’t be so overeager darling boy, I shall give you whatever you could possibly wish for.”

Before Stiles could be coaxed into another kiss, which he would’ve eagerly participated in, the front door opened and his father came out, with Stiles’ phone in his hand.

“Stiles, you forgot your-“ The sheriff stopped when he saw the pair, blinked a few times and then his eyes darted from Peter’s face to Stiles’, their bodies pressed against each other, their messy hair and swollen lips, and his face darkened.

“ _Peter_ _Hale_?!” He asked with his cop voice that Stiles rarely heard, but when he did, he was in trouble. “You’re dating Peter Hale? Why couldn’t it have been Derek?!”

“With all due respect, Derek’s love life is a catastrophe, we should all be glad it’s me.” Peter piped up, apparently not planning on letting Stiles down again.

And while the teenager did have a heavy kink for Peter’s strength and the manhandling and those bulging biceps and those forearms….

Stiles dreamily caressed the strong muscles of Peter’s right forearms, before he remembered the situation he was in.

“Peter!” He chided, slapping the earlier caressed skin. “And dad…” Stiles started, but his dad had already turned around, mumbling something about wolfsbane bullets.

“I think we should leave before he finds his gun and his bullets.” Stiles blurted out because his first date wasn’t supposed to be taking care of a shot werewolf and wolfsbane poisoning.

“I’m not scared of your father Stiles.” Peter grinned, pressing kisses against his jaw.

“True, but I thought we could skip dinner and uh, continue things on a more horizontal surface? Preferably at your place? With a lot less clothes and a lot more touching and- hey.”

But the wolf had already turned around, carried Stiles towards the car, opened the door and dumped Stiles on the seat, pressing another kiss on his lips.

“That, dear boy, is an excellent idea.” He praised, before slipping into the driver’s seat and starting the purring engine.

They left the driveway the exact second Stiles’ dad came out of the house, holding something that looked suspiciously like his gun.

-

Peter did get shot the next day at lunch, when he dropped Stiles off at home after making him cum on every horizontal surface in his home, but mostly because Stiles’ neck looked like he had been mauled by a cougar and the dark bruises around his wrists peeked out from under Peter’s shirt that Stiles had borrowed.

His own was slightly torn up from a moment of impatience.

But it was just a regular bullet, none of the neighbors saw it and when the wound had healed and the sheriff calmed down, they all went out for a late breakfast and Stiles even allowed his dad some bacon, to get over the shock of his son dating a werewolf that was twice the teen’s age.

Because that’s what they totally did now. Dating, like boyfriend dating, having a serious relationship and all that. All the bruises, hickeys and bite marks all over Stiles’ body were proof of that and he had been more than happy to receive each and every one of them.

He wanted his skin to never be without a hickey, bruise or bite mark again.

Fawns and big bad wolves could have so much fun together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it?  
> Leave a comment or a kudos if you want to, check out my other works if you're looking for some Steter or Sterek.


End file.
